


Merry Mornings

by thebest_medicine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gift, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish!Kirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Spock starts Christmas off in a way he knows Kirk would love, being touched and cuddled and tickled.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Merry Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: morning

Jim awoke to the gentle touch of something brushing over his stomach. He parted his lips and eyelids groggily. “What’re you doing?”

“It’s Christmas morning, Captain.” Spock’s voice hummed.

“Jim. And, ..ok.” Jim acknowledged, feeling his question still went unanswered.

“From what I’ve seen, it’s customary to give someone what they want on Christmas morning.” Spock continued, noting Kirk’s confusion.

Jim followed the pull of Spock’s hand on his chest and leaned back onto the bed, resting face up on the pillow.

Spock moved slowly over him, his hand tracing over Jim’s skin. Jim hummed contently.

“And I do believe I know something that you want.” Spock almost smiled. “Something you always want.”

Kirk’s eyes slowly blinked open. “What?”

Spock did smile then, just a quick turn of his lips as he caught Jim’s eye. His hands suddenly tickled deliberately against Jim’s rib cage. Jim began squirming underneath him, his body reacting to the touch with jumps and shivers but too tired still to properly put up a fight to get away. “Hahahahaha-nahaha-“ Jim’s face grew pink.

“I know you love this, so it’s my first gift to you today.” Spock teased in a stoic voice, wiggling his fingers softly but with purpose across Jim’s stomach.

“Ahahahaha shuhuhut up-“ Jim whined.

“Merry Christmas, Jim.” Spock leaned down to press a kiss to his temple, adoring the red blush adorning Jim’s cheeks as he was called out for just how much he was enjoying this.


End file.
